Shu Kurenai
is the deuteragonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Storm Spriggan S2 Knuckle Unite. Shu Kurenai is also one of the Four Spin Emperors Appearance Shu is quite tall for his age and has white hair and red eyes. His attire includes a pink shirt with a black tie, a black coat over his shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. His right hand sports a red glove. He has a scar over his right eye that was cut by Lui in a previous battle but which is usually covered by his hair. Personality Described as a genius blader, Shu is a favorite in his hometown. However, he does not rely on talent alone and is very hardworking when it comes to Beyblade. He is one of the best bladers to ever play the sport, managing to surpass Valt Aoi and win his first WBBA tournament in less than a year. Shu is calm and patient, and prefers to be alone most of the time. He maintains a cool exterior in front of others, however underneath this lies a burning hot fighting spirit. He is quite standoffish towards people he doesn't know well, with Valt and Xander Shakadera being exceptions. Because of this, he is sometimes seen as aloof and even as a 'spoiled brat', as described by Rantaro Kiyama in anime episode 1. In the anime, Shu is shown to be a good cook: this is because his parents are often busy and away from home so he has to do it himself. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Shu was introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go!]]''V''alkyrie[[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|!!'']], ☀ where he is first seen on a TV broadcast on Beyblade. He is introduced as one of the strongest Bladers around, and easily defeats his opponent with a single hit. During his journey home, he sees Valt training and questions what he is doing, to which he smiles and encourages him to continue. During Valt's first round match in the local tournament, he is shocked when Valt performs a Rush Shoot. Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Spriggan Spread Fusion: Sorm Spryzen Shu's blade in the manga. *Storm Spriggan Knuckle Unite: Shu's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. Special Moves *Counter Break: *Upper Shoot: *True Counter Break: *Southern Cross Shot: Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Valt is Shu's best friend, whom the former idolizes, and the two have known each other since kindergarten. Valt is continually inspired by the hard-work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Shu tends to drop his cold front in front of Valt and smiles more easily around him. He's also very protective of Valt and constantly looks looks out for him. Shu's faith in Valt is unshakable, and while others may become exasperated with Valt's empty-headed antics, Shu never stops believing in him. He views Valt as a worthy opponent and rival. Tokonatsu Aoi and Nika Aoi Because they are Valt's younger siblings, Shu also cares about them. In the Japanese version, both siblings refer to Shu as "Shu-kun" despite being younger than him, indicating that they're quite comfortable with each other. Daigo Kurogami Shu and Daigo originally only spoke in passing. Shu was the only one to notice that Daigo cheated during his match with Yugo, and saw how the guilt affected him. He approached Daigo privately and offered some words of comfort, even going out of his way to lie to Daigo's little brother, Souta, so that Souta wouldn't see his brother in a bad light. This spurred a budding friendship between the two. Shu and Daigo seem to get along, most likely because they're both quiet people. Gallery Anime ShuKurenai.png ShuKurenaiTrailer1.png C50pi8XXMAA_YJC.jpg ShuKurenaiLaunching.png ShuKurenaiLaunching2.png ة.jpg لا.jpg 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg 5688-346670073.png Kensuke vs Shu.png Shukurenai.png 20160509204743284.jpeg|Shu's intense stare 20160613190846598.jpeg|Shu's brain freeze ep 12 orochi vs shuu.png burst111.png 20160620202424b38.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai vs intense.png 201606271918004fc.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai 6754443.png 07777739.png 13512126 889044304557221 7172129299709879318 n.png 13521982 889044317890553 7968943722590025213 n.png niviui.png 821.png Cml85coUMAEVuQJ.jpg|Shu wanting a rematch|link=Shu Kurenai 201607042015156e0.jpg|Shu's promise Valt to meet at the finals|link=Shu Kurenai 20160711201359357.jpg Chara.png ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg 13533345_894514397343545_1849461636169422141_n.png Kokoji.png Kids12.png little shu XD.png C5FqacSVMAA60SI.jpg|Shu helping Valt|link=Shu Kurenai C8KujE5UwAA31fx.jpg|Shu and Lui arm wrestling Let It Rip 2.gif|Shu Launches Shu's Aura.gif|Shu activates his aura tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo2_400.png|Shu smiles at Daigo|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo3_1280.png|Shu and Daigo|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo8_1280.png|Shu helps Valt|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo10_1280.png|Shu smiles at Wakiya|link=Shu Kurenai Cute Shu.gif|Cute Shu tumblr_oitczykrvD1ro33voo1_1280.png|Shu covering his right eye tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso3_540.png|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso3_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso2_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso4_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso5_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso1_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso6_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai C67IVMlU8AAadFc.jpg|Shu's determination C66dlkRUwAERvV6.jpg|Shu angry at Lui C67IFokVsAAsy-t.jpg|Sad Shu C7eYwRfWkAMIRjL.jpg|Shu watching Valt C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Shu and Valt high five|link=Shu Kurenai C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Shu and Valt dolphin watching|link=Shu Kurenai C0FnUz5UQAAe8Vj.jpg|Cute smile CuolSWQXEAAt51K.jpg|Shu's smile|link=Shu Kurenai CxOQs_YUUAAGvUi.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai C30o1kOXUAQ2rOo.jpg|Shu covers his eye C8m37plXkAII3-S.jpg|Shu, Daigo, and Wakiya dumbfounded at Valt's drawing|link=Shu Kurenai CwmKmFYUcAAxuU1.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai C3-0Z4AUoAAZDyt.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai CyFAjdIUsAA3bDN.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai Cwudm2NXUAAoxOe.jpg|Shu applause for Valt|link=Shu Kurenai C46BkVMWEAEwhqH.jpg|Shu close-up smile|link=Shu Kurenai CuolSWQXEAEYtsa.jpg|Shu proud of Valt|link=Shu Kurenai CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Shu and Valt|link=Shu Kurenai Red Scar.jpg|Shu's scar close-up C4_MoBFUkAA8azp.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai C4 MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Shu and Valt handshake|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_oilbeoe0lF1vhl6gmo3_400.gif|link=Shu Kurenai Shu looking.gif|link=Shu Kurenai C4CAb1iUkAEuHz8.jpg|Wakiya vs. Shu|link=Shu Kurenai original (1).jpg|Shu's introduction|link=Shu Kurenai original (2).jpg|Shu burst Ken's bey original (3).jpg|link=Shu Kurenai original (10).jpg|Shu's defeats Valt|link=Shu Kurenai original (11).jpg|Young Shu|link=Shu Kurenai C6XueZWUoAAsDH_.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai 20170116212141b29.jpg|Shu's stats|link=Shu Kurenai C2ScjZOVEAE-hAL.jpg|Shu's high stats|link=Shu Kurenai C6WZHftUoAAc4T1.jpg|Shu's face close-up C66OeE4U8AAwYcF.jpg|Shu looking at Spyrzen|link=Shu Kurenai C8lIbx0V0AEiXiw.jpg|Bey Promise|link=Shu Kurenai C6yfBwTU8AIcbII.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai C6yfD1wVoAArR_1.jpg|Shu watching Valt swim C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Shu and Valt watching the sunset|link=Shu Kurenai C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Shu and Valt talking|link=Shu Kurenai Untitled0.png|Shu watching Xhaka (Xander) and valt skip stones CwPXoKBVMAEf_tt.jpg|Shu suspicious at Lui C82G7yXXYAA7eS9.jpg C9VXq2DXkAACmPw.jpg C82KDaGXcAACARU.jpg|Shu shows his scar C-2fARCWAAA20Mz.jpg|Shu shows his scar in the shadow Manga Trivia *He shares the same surname with Ren Kurenai from Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Based of one of Ren Kurenai's trivia which she is very similar to Ren Aoi from Kamen Rider in many aspects, he also share his first name with Shu Aoi, Ren Aoi's son. *Spryzen´s beast design resembles that of an Oni. *His name, Shu, and his bey, Spryzen S2 share the same initials, hinting the letter S in the centre of his bey. References